Blood, Sickness, and Tears
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: Once again, it is the 4th of July which means Arthur is deathly sick once again. But what happens when a certain former colony shows up for a visit? Crappy summary is crappy. WARNING: Language and Shonen Ai(boy x boy) USUK


**Eeeeeeyyyyyyy how's it goin'? I'm sorry, most of you guys are writing and reading mostly happy 4th of July fics, but my fic is mostly to clear up a misconception about the war. I'll throw in some lovey dovey stuff at the end, though. Just for you guys. **

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, A.K.A the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was feeling particularly akin to shit on a particular nation's birthday. This always happened. England would get terribly sick around this time of year. More specifically, on the 4th of July. The anniversary of America's independence. The anniversary of America's secession from him. Just the thought of it had tears prickling at the corners of Arthur's eyes as he lie in bed. Flashbacks from the war crossed his mind and he remembered that one particular day in the rain. He couldn't do it. He couldn't end America's life. He loved him too much.

But America had hurt him. He wounded Arthur. Created a gash that could not be healed. And it hurt. It hurt oh so much.

America didn't love England like England loved him. If he did, why would he leave him?

Then again, why would England find the American git at his doorstep if that was the case?

The American stood there smiling sheepishly at the Englishman, "What's up, bro?"

England glared at him, "What do you want?"

America was slightly taken aback for England's words had much more bit and acidic bitterness than normal, "I, uh, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today...?"

England continued to glower at America, "Don't you have a birthday party to attend?"

America laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not this year, dude... Can I, uh, come in?"

Arthur studied the American. It didn't seem as if he had any ill intentions, but then again, you never really knew with America. Yet, if Alfred pulled a stunt similar to what he did a few years ago, which was covering Arthur's house with American flags and showing up at his doorstep dressed up like Uncle Sam with an eagle upon his shoulder, he might just wring his _beloved_ American's neck.

Yet alas, it was more likely that he would not. The things you do for love... Unrequited love, that is.

After some intense scrutinizing, England finally let America inside of his home, America immediately making himself at home by plopping on the couch.

Arthur sighed. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

England sat in the chair opposite of the American imposing in his home, "Now, would you care to tell me why you're really here?"

America was silent for a little while, avoiding Arthur's gaze and fiddling with his thumbs, "I, um, wanted to apologize..."

England rose an impressive eyebrow. America? As in the U. S. of A.? Apologizing? Whatever for? "May I ask what it is that you are apologizing for?"

America glanced at England, "Oh, y'know... Pranking you sometimes..." Then he mumbled something that was almost inaudible, "Kickin' your ass in the revolutionary war..."

That's when something inside of Arthur snapped and he stood far too quickly, "I beg your pardon? _You_ did not kick my arse. You may have won a few battles, but I'll have you know that I won some also. The reason why you even bloody won was because my government didn't have the funds to keep up the effort!" '_And because I didn't have the heart to harm the one that I loved most_', but Arthur chose to leave that out. Arthur's head was throbbing. Even thinking about the dreaded event left him feeling dizzy and nauseous. America must have noticed because he also stood and tried to coax England into sitting down, "Dude, calm down. You're wobbling a bit. You okay?"

Arthur smacked the American's hands away, "No, I am _not_ okay and no, I don't want your _bloody_ assistance." Arthur walked away from America and into the kitchen. If he's going to deal with an annoying, inconsiderate American, he may as well make it slightly bearable with a cup of tea.

Sadly, the American followed him and was silent as he watched England fill the kettle with water before placing it on the stove.

After a couple of minutes of tense silence in which you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife, America spoke up, "Why are you always like this on my birthday? You look like Hell, dude."

England scowled, "Well, if you must know, it just so happens to be the day that a certain colony left me." This statement was punctuated by a particularly sickly cough. England's pulse was pounding in his ears. He tried to lessen the pain by avoiding the terms war and revolution like they were exes that he wasn't keen on seeing.

America grimaced as he stared at the Englishman's back, "It's because of the war?"

England coughed into his hand. Afterward, he numbly stared at his palm that had his blood on it. He didn't reply to America.

"England?"

Tears began to slide down England's face and he was feeling faint.

America noticed the Brit was leaning heavily on the counter and rushed to his side, "England? Bro, are you okay?"

England refused to look at the American as the younger male tried to catch his gaze. England was having several flashbacks from the war as the tears seemed to fall endlessly. America was growing increasingly worrisome.

"America..." England's voice was a hoarse whisper, "Why did you leave me?"

America blinked, "... Huh?"

Arthur turned to look at America and America's breath hitched at the sight of blood at the corner of Arthur's mouth and tears streaming down his former caretaker's face, "Alfred... Why did you leave me?"

Alfred opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish for Arthur had used his human name to address him which was very personal, "I... I... I didn't want to, I..."

"Then why!?", Arthur sobbed as he pulled away from the American.

America was silent.

"Tell me why!", England yelled.

America looked down, "... My people... They weren't happy with the decisions of your king. I had no other choice, Arthur! The people come first, okay!? They wanted freedom, so I gave it to them!"

Arthur was silent.

Alfred stepped forward and took Arthur's hands, "Arthur, I want you to know that I love you and I had no intention of leaving you. But the happiness of my people comes before my happiness."

Arthur's lime green irises stared into earnest sky blue eyes in bewilderment, "Y-you love me?"

Of course, out of all that Alfred said, Arthur would pick that one, particular part.

Alfred nodded with a nervous smile, "With all of my heart... But if you won't have me, then-"

Alfred was interrupted by Arthur suddenly hugging him and burying his face in his chest and mumbling something that was muffled, "I-I love you, also..."

Alfred's eyes grew wide and a large smile broke out across his face and he wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugged him tightly, "Really? That's great! I'm gonna take you on so many dates! We'll go to McDonald's, Disney world, the park, the movies... Everything! Hey, Artie, where do you wanna go? Name it and I'll take you there!"

England looked up at America, "Slow down, America. And don't call me Artie. That nickname is horrendous."

Alfred pouted, "Awww, but why? I think it's cute! Just like you!"

Arthur blushed, "I-I am not cute!"

Alfred simply grinned, "You definitely are!"

Arthur sighed, but smiled fondly.

The two stood in that embrace comfortable until Alfred remembered that Arthur wasn't feeling well and began to fret, not really knowing what to do. Arthur tried to calm him by telling him that he was fine and could take care of himself before proceeding to spit blood again, only succeeding in causing the American to freak out more.

Arthur couldn't be happier with the way things turned out that particular 4th of July. Now that he had Alfred, he would never let him go again and, in turn, Alfred would never leave him again.

**The End. **

* * *

**Rushed story is rushed, am I right? Anyway, the misconception I wanted to clear up was the fact that everyone seems to think that America won the war with pure will power and _FREEDOM_, when that is not the case. Great Britain's government was indeed lacking funds to keep up the war effort and thought it tedious to keep fighting a war that didn't appear to be ending anytime soon. So, they decided to be the bigger person and withdraw from the war. It bothers me when people are just like, "AMERICA KICKED YOUR ASS, BRITAIN! USA USA USA USA!" I can't seem to find the words to explain how livid it makes me when people believe that when the fact is that England and America were actually having a bit of a stalemate before England withdrew. **

**Well, that's that. Favorite and review if you liked it! **


End file.
